Not so Happy Birthday to you, Near
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: Mello is planning something "special" for Near. What if Near doesn't want to comply to his wishes? Mello knows Near would enjoy it, if only he'd oblige. Rated M to be safe. Minor MelloNear.Sexual referencing. For Near's birthday! one shot


Blonde hair swished from side to side. The distinct aroma of chocolate drifted through the air. White hair curled around a pale finger. Clicking on puzzle pieces snapping into place was heard all around the nearly vacant room. An angry glare was destined for the back of the younger's head, while a blank stare was designated for the puzzle in front of the albino boy.

_Crunch. _As the temperamental blonde teen took a bite out of his chocolate bar, Near cringed. "Staring will get you no where." No emotion was visible in his voice as he continued, "Communication is key, Mello."

This only angered Mello to know end. He stamped on Near's almost finished puzzle and screamed, "You think you know everything! Well you don't!" With those great words of wisdom, Mello stormed out of the room in a blonde fury. He was so pissed off with his rival that he dropped his precious and ever present chocolate bar.

Near sighed at Mello's childish behavior. And to think, the blonde wondered how he always ended up in second place. White locks wound around delicate pale fingers as Near reconstructed his blank puzzle. He'd already finished the puzzle about a million times, but he ran out of other things to do.

Once finished with the puzzle for the millionth time, the albino genius shuffled out of his nearly vacant room at Wammy's House and made his way down the empty hallways. Children's laughter bounced off the walls around him ominously. Echoes from the clanking of various toys reverberated in the air surrounding him. A distinct voice pulled Near from the deep crevices of his intelligent mind.

_Mello…_

Mello bounced excitedly around the room. He and his best redheaded, video game addicted best friend had just hyped up on sugar and pulled one of the greatest pranks in the history of the world. The prank was pulled on that uptight Rodger, which made the satisfaction even better. About ten pairs of eyes were glued to the pair, curiosity visible in each attentive gaze.

"What are _you _staring at?" he growled at one of the annoying little girls at the orphanage, Linda. She whimpered before cowering against the crack in the shadowed corner of the room. Mello smirked, proud of how he made all the kids around him afraid, kept them on their toes.

Blinding white was seen from the corners of his crystal blue eyes. Whatever it was moved, and quickly.

_Near… _

Smirking once again, Mello made his way to Near's room where the albino often holed up, away from all other forms of society. His smirk was intact the whole way. When he reached his destination, he slowly opened the door and peaked inside the room. He searched the closets for a belt or something similar. A strip of chord would have to do the job, since it was the closest thing he found to his desires.

Unzipping his pants, he sauntered to the bed. With his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles, Mello pulled off his shirt, revealing a chiseled six pack. Pearly whites shone in the dim light streaming from the cracks in dirty blinds. He skillfully bound his wrists to the bed and shoved a gag in his mouth. The sock he so happened to pick up was lodged against the very back of his throat, nearly causing the blonde to choke.

_Oh yes, this will definitely be fun…_

Near stepped into his room and saw something he'd never expected: Mello. Naked. On _his _bed. The tempermental blonde's wrists were knotted to the bed posts. Grey eyes stumbled on Mello's longer-that-average cock, which was already half erect.

"M-Mello? What is this about?" Once he got over the shock of seeing a naked Mello laying seductively on his bed, he wasn't flustered—of course not. He was pissed beyond belief. As much as he tried to keep his anger out of the way, he felt his cheeks heat up from being pissed.

Mello didn't miss the tone of pissiness in his voice. He turned on his most innocent look he could muster and explained, "Don't you remember what today is?" Near shook his head. "Come closer and I'll tell you." The albino boy did as he was told, closing the gap between his own body and the bed Mello was peacefully laying on. "Closer." Moving closer still, Near felt his face brighten in embarrassment. "Closer." His voice was just a whisper now. He could sense Near getting more flustered with each centimeter.

Tentatively, Near climbed onto Mello, straddling his hips. The blonde beneath him motioned for Near to come closer still. Pale locks tickled tan skin as the younger of the two bent so that his face was so close to Mello's, he could feel the blonde's breath sending tingling sensations all through his body.

"It's your birthday… This is my present to you." Near looked blankly at Mello. He was speechless. The blonde, whom was supposed to be his greatest rival, remembered his birthday when he didn't? What world were they living in?

All thoughts vanished from the pale boy's mind as he felt something soft and warm against his lips.

_Mello is… kissing me?_

Near quickly pushed himself off of Mello's heated body, face bright crimson. "I… can't. I'm sorry, Mello." With a final look back at what was supposed to be his birthday present, Near left his bedroom.

**Authoress' Note: No NearMello lemon… Sorry! I'm just not into it at the moment. I really did need to get out a one shot for Near because it's his 19****th**** birthday! (At least I think he's 19…) So…**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR NAAAAATE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! :3**

**Hope you enjoyed it, Near, wherever you may be!**

**Reviews greatly appreciated! Flames… Not so much.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
